Nowadays one of the methods used for measuring the cardiac output is based on measuring the thorax impedance. Commercial devices are equipped with one or two scanning channels, not enabling to assess more parameters on more body parts simultaneously. Therefore it is not possible to monitor the pressure waves of the blood or the blood flow in various parts of human body simultaneously.